Nosso primeiro momento
by Sunny Weasley
Summary: O primeiro momento de Remo e Tonks juntos. Ninfadora ainda tinha 7 anos, e nem imaginava que aquele homem que ela conheceu voltaria a aparecer em seu futuro novamente...


**Nosso primeiro momento**

**Narrada por Ninfadora Tonks:**

Eu ainda era uma criançinha pequena quando passeava pelo Beco Diagonal. Eu tinha sete anos e havia um ano que eu finalmente conseguira controlar as cores de meus cabelos, fazendo-as mudar a hora que eu quisesse para a cor que eu quisesse. Naquela época, eu estava com uma preferência por deixar meus cabelos vermelhos, mas não naquele tom ruivo, era vermelho sangue. Porém, quando digo que eu preferia, quero dizer que ficava a maior parte do tempo com esta cor, andando pela rua, eu gostava de exibir meus poderes de metamorfomaga, mudando pelo menos cinco vezes de cor por minuto. Eu divertia-me em chegar a uma loja com uma cor de cabelo, e quando a vendedora se virasse, eu mudava de cor, assim quando ela voltava, ela pensava que eu era outra pessoa.

Minha estava ali comigo, ela queria comprar uma coruja nova, pois a dela havia sido vítima de um "feitiço perdido" quando nossos vizinhos brincavam de matar aranhas com suas varinhas, então naquele dia constantes clarões verdes refletiam em nossa casa. Eu vim junto com ela, pois eu sempre gostara muito do Beco Diagonal, era sempre cheio de gente e eu o considerava um lugar alegre. Havia alunos de Hogwarts correndo de um lado para o outro, em busca de seus materiais para o novo ano letivo que começaria em pouco tempo. Outro motivo de eu ter vindo junto com minha mãe era porque eu precisava comprar um shampoo para meus cabelos, e o shampoo que eu precisava só se encontrava no Beco Diagonal, pois era um shampoo especialmente para metamorfomagos.

Graças a Mérlin, minha mãe nunca fora muito protetora em relação a mim. Ela me deixava livre para passear sozinha pela rua e apenas me dava galeões para eu comprar o que eu precisava. Então lá estava eu, saltitando pelo Beco Diagonal, exibindo as cores de meus cabelos.

Fui em direção a loja dos artigos que eu precisava e entrei. Era uma loja especializada em cosméticos que se chamava "Beleza do Bruxo". Sua fachada era colorida, possuindo verde, azul, amarelo, vermelho, rosa e laranja. A vitrine fora o que mais me chamou a atenção. Havia nela um boneco com um grande cabelo castanho escuro que estava sentado em uma velha cadeira de madeira. Em volta do boneco, havia prateleiras com diversos produtos da loja, e alguns destes produtos flutuavam até os cabelos do boneco, deixando-os limpos, que antes estavam imundos. Após os produtos terem limpado os cabelos do boneco, estes voltavam a ser sujos, e o processo se repetia.

Abri a grande porta de vidro que dava acesso ao interior da loja, que possuía as mesmas cores da fachada, com muitas prateleiras espalhadas. Nos cantos, havia grandes almofadas confortáveis para se sentar. Como eu já conhecia a loja, fui logo em direção a prateleira rosa do canto esquerdo. Passei os olhos pela grande prateleira até achar o produto, que era um pote redondo que tinha escrito "Este produto é feito especialmente para metamorfomagos". Envolvi o produto em minha mão, e me dirigi ao caixa.

A mulher que estava lá eu já conhecia faz tempo, ela era até o que eu poderia chamar de amiga. Seu nome era Bree, ela tinha longos cabelos cor de caramelo, seus olhos eram castanhos claros e ela sempre exibia um sorriso alegre quando me via.

- Olá Ninfadora – cumprimentou-me ela. Olhei-a aborrecida, eu não gostava de ser chamada de Ninfadora, eu odiava este nome que minha mãe me dera. Eu gostava de ser chamada de Tonks – Desculpe-me, esqueci. Olá, Tonks!

- Olá Bree – respondi ao cumprimento, educada e alegre. Entreguei a ela o meu shampoo, e então percebi que minha mão estava toda melecada. O pote havia vazado.

- Ai, tudo bem – disse ela, olhando o pote, ela primeiro o olhou aborrecida, mas depois exibiu um belo sorriso para mim – Vou até lá dentro pegar outro pra você.

- Obrigada – agradeci, pegando um guardanapo que havia ali por causa das bolachinhas de abóbora e cereja que estavam em um cesto, feitas para os clientes. Eu nunca gostara das bolachas, mas sempre as achara com um cheiro maravilhoso, que dava pra sentir a distância. Minha mão agora cheirava a maçã verde, que era o cheiro do meu shampoo.

Bree voltou, com um novo shampoo na mão, que já estava embalado na sacola colorida da loja. Entreguei-lhe o dinheiro e sai da loja, cheirando a maçã verde, o que eu não me importava, pois eu adorava o cheiro.

Eu andava distraidamente pela rua quando esbarrei em um garoto. Ele era alto e muito bonito. Minha sacola havia caído em seu lado, ele me olhou, atordoado. Então ele se deu conta de si e pegou meu shampoo, se levantou rapidamente e levantou-me com grande facilidade, como se eu fosse um papel. Admito que parecer tão leve assim me incomodou um pouco, então voltei a cor vermelho sangue para meus cabelos, esperando que isto expressasse raiva.

- Desculpe-me – disse ele em uma voz doce, exibindo um belo sorriso - Está aqui – ele me entregou meu shampoo.

- Está tudo bem, e obrigada – respondi, tentando parecer indiferente a seu maravilhoso sorriso. Meus cabelos foram a um tom de azul claro, parecido com o céu em um dia de verão.

- Hey, você é uma metamorfomaga – admirou ele. Eu sempre gostara quando reparavam neste meu pequeno dom, fazia-me sentir orgulhosa.

- Sim.

- Posso – ele hesitou, ele iria me pedir alguma coisa, mas parecia constrangido – tirar uma foto com você? É que eu e meu amigo Pontas apostamos, ele deveria tirar uma foto abraçado a um hipogrifo e eu deveria tirar uma foto com uma metamorfomaga.

- O nome de seu amigo é Pontas? – perguntei.

- Não, é apenas um apelido. Seu nome de verdade é Tiago – respondeu ele gentilmente.

- Ah. Sim, pode tirar uma foto.

- Sabe como são fotos bruxas, elas se mexem. Então, mude de cabelo apenas uma vez que estará ótimo, ok?

- Ok.

Ele tirou uma câmera de sua bolsa e tiramos a foto. Meus cabelos foram de azul claro á vermelho sangue.

- Muito obrigado, tchau – despediu-se ele.

- Tchau – despedi.

Então eu voltei para minha mãe, onde voltamos para casa aparatando. Meus cabelos ganharam realmente mais cor, como a caixa do produto dizia. E a cada dia me lembrava do gentil e bonito moço que eu conheci naquela manhã ensolarada no Beco Diagonal...

**Muitos anos depois...**

Remo Lupin e Ninfadora Tonks moravam juntos, eles haviam formado um casal, depois que Remo finalmente aceitou admitir seu amor a Tonks e seu juntar a ela, mesmo sendo um lobisomem.

Na casa dos dois, havia um grande mural com fotos antigas que Remo sempre gostara de recordar. Em uma das fotos, era uma foto dele com uma certa metamorfomaga que o ajudara a ganhar uma aposta com Tiago. Tonks examinou a foto e reconheceu aquela garota que mudava as cores do cabelo.

- Remo – chamou ela – Sabe quem é esta garota?

- É uma menina que me ajudou a vencer uma aposta de Tiago. Por quê? – Dora sorriu e soltou uma breve risada. Naquele dia, eles não haviam se apresentado com nomes.

- Essa garotinha sou eu – disse ela sorrindo, lembrando-se do dia.

- É mesmo? – surpreendeu-se Remo.

- Aham – afirmou ela – Já faz tempo que nos conhecemos.

- Pois é – ele abraçou a amada por trás.

E assim ficaram os dois, contemplando a foto de seu primeiro momento juntos, imaginando que naquele momento eles nem sabiam que o futuro iria uni-los novamente, mas desta fez, _para sempre_.

_N/A: Oiiie gente. Espero que vocês tenham gostado da fic. Estava afim de fazer uma fic Remo e Tonks, porque eu amo os dois juntos. Então esta ai. Beijinhos, Sunny._


End file.
